PROJECT:Nightmare
by 17robots
Summary: A man tells about his most important times in his service in the military.


PROJECT: Nightmare

I woke up to the sound of alarms and screams. Screams of terror and death. My buddy Lance came and shook my shoulder violently. "Get up! Get up!" He shouted.

I got up and he threw me an ak-47 and we ran to the top deck.

We got up and stared at what was taking place. There was another ship. Aircraft carrier. About two dozen planes over head. Occasionally, they would swoop down dropping mini bombs and then soared back to the air where we had already sent in 3 waves of airplanes. We looked around and saw some Russians aboard. We were shooting them left and right. "How should we end this pot hole?!" I screamed. "How about with a bang," he said with a smirk.

Suddenly, I had a flashback.

Flashback:

Me in a car with the rest of my family and we were driving.

A car came speeding down and I had screamed,"Look out!"

My dad tried to turn but he didn't do it fast enough and the car rammed into my side. My window smashed and broken glass spewed all over me. Also, the door dented and it smashed my hip. And on top of that,we fell off the road and off a cliff. We were all screaming for dear life.

When we landed I managed to bust open the door and climb out. I checked to see if any of my family was alive and none. Not one was alive. I was bloody all over.

Reality:

"Dude, I said with a bang," he regurgitated.

"We are going to nuke the boat, captain's orders," he said.

"Now we are talking," I said.

"Alright, now the rest of the crew has left and you get down there, I will be right behind you okay," he reassured.

I left, trusting that my friend knew what he was doing.

I got down to the hanger and put on. A wetsuit. I then grabbed a sub guider and jumped into the ocean. Suddenly I saw explosions coming from the boat. I thought that he didn't make it, but I was soon corrected when I saw a figure out of the midst of the explosion and it dove into the water. It was Lance. He came and swam down next to me.

"We ready?" I asked.

"Yea, we should meet back at the water base just 13 clicks from here," he replied.

We were about to take off when we saw something tilt into the ocean.

"What in the-" I said. Stopped in mid-sentence, I saw what it was. Our ship. Huge. It was in about a couple hundred pieces.

"Step on it," Lance shouted.

I sped it up and realized something: we were almost out of fuel and the ship was coming in yards every second.

"I am all ears on what we should do buddy," Lance said.

Suddenly I got an idea, a clever one.

Grab on," I said trying to sound brave when I really was scared to the point of literal death. Death man. Crazy DEATH. I let go of the machine and let it go up.

"SWIM FOR IT!" I yelled.

We started to swim faster and faster with each stroke.

"And how is this going to work," he asked me.

"Well if I am correct, then we haven't used the missiles and the machine will go and blow up the missiles. And it will slow it down or push it off coarse and we can get out," I exclaimed.

We watched and swam. We watched as the machine inched closer and closer to the ship. It made contact and blew up the missiles. Although, it did not do as I had thought it would. It just blew up the ship, making more and more debris than before.

"I hope you have another one of your brilliant ideas to get us out of this," Lance said sarcastically.

"Actually, I do," I said trying to sound confident.

We started to swim under the debris. Ducking and dodging. It was about a half hour before we finally cleared all the debris.

We swam to the top and started bobbing in the water. We took off our masks and started waiting.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a ship just comes up to us and drops the anchor.

"GRAB OONNNN!" someone shouted.

We grabbed onto the anchor and they pulled us up. The boat was dreary on some parts, but happy and well in others.

"You guys must be from the other ship that our captain said to sink because the soviets were invading and almost compromised the mission," he said.

Suddenly, I had a flashback

FLASHBACK:

I was walking down the street and a man walked up to me and asked me where I lived and if my mom was around. I slumped my head and slightly shook my head no as he kneeled down to me. He told me it was going to be alright.

REALITY

I ran off. I was excited to see my father, well stepfather anyway. But I ran to go see him.

When I got to the bridge I saw him. He was sitting on a cool chair that you would sit in if you were a CEO o a company.

"Hey. Um...Dad. It's me,your son," I said.

He turned. He cracked a little cough and his guards pointed their fmg9s at me. He signaled for them to hold their fire and he walked over to me and put his right hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"So this is where you ended up. Fighting in the military like your step-grandfather did. I am so proud. You are the best son I have eve- Well, the best only son I have ever had," he said.

I smiled. I felt so warm inside. I felt like all my guilt that I had tried to hide by joining the military was all being erased.

That night, I walked into my room that my dad let me have. I looked in my bag to put my clothes away, and I found a note.

A white note folded perfectly. The top and bottom edges met dead center of the paper. So precise, so careful. In the middle, where the edges lie, the bottom and top were held together perfectly with a red seal. On the seal was a picture of a dream catcher with a hawk with its wings up like it was going to take off in flight in the middle of the dream catcher and and an eerie foggy color of gray surrounded all of the picture. I opened the note delicately so I wouldn't tear the seal. Even more delicately and dramatically did I open the letter to reveal the contended message inside, waiting for me to have my eyes scan the words and know what is contents meant. Thus, I started skimming the letter, then diving whole heartedly to what laid inside. The message was the most indigenous one I have ever read. My aspiration grew bigger and bigger as I neared the end of the letter. The last line approached, and instead of repeating it in my head I realized that I had just said it out loud.

"And so we invite you and your talent to accompany us in the fight for victory. Best wishes, Wolf Squad."

I Closed the note and folded it back up. I really liked my team, but I have heard about the astonishing things that Wolf Squad has done. Like, nuking Japan to end ww2, leading troops to Normandy, leading the attack in Afghanistan, and disguising themselves as Seal Team 6 soldiers and taking the mission to kill Osama Bin-Laden.

But, I can't just leave my team. We have been through so much together. We blew up the submarine threatening to blow up our Navy, we even started out together in boot camp.

"I have to think about this," I said to myself as I went to bed and fell asleep


End file.
